gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Easter Eggi w Los X
W Los Playaz tak jak w każdej części GTA znajdują się easter eggi, ciekawostki oraz tajemnice. Chciano, aby były tak jak w San Andreas - rozwiązywane latami. Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich Easter Eggów oraz teorii wymyślonych przez graczy. Nowe Easter Eggi *Zaułek z kreskówki "Ed, Edd & Eddy" w mieście w stanie Wilkes *Aston Martin "Green Shark" - pojazd z modu do GTA San Andreas *Opuszczona szopa w lesie w Carcer City ze śladami krwi. W pewnym jej miejscu krew rzekomo układa się w mordę świni (nawiązanie do Piggsy'ego). *Podejrzane Ghost Town w El Castillo del Diablo, San Andreas *Worki z ciałami w pobliżu bazy wojskowej, San Andreas *Strona www.secretsandmysteries.com ''- nawiązanie do wiliextreme *Powiększający się księżyc po strzale ze snajperki - nawiązanie do uniwersum 3D *Skażone jezioro i dwugłowa ryba, Stilwater *Billboard "BEWARE OF MEHRMAN", Stilwater *Dom horrorów, z którego słychać odgłosy jakiegoś filmu grozy, Stilwater *Dziwne zielono-niebieskie światło odbijające się od gracza gdy ten przechodzi obok magazynu w Strefie 69, San Andreas *Sklep z organami, Vice City *Kościół. fortepian i gościu z gitarą - nawiązanie do teledysku "November Rain", pustynia Grand Senora w San Andreas *Happy Easter! - czekoladowe jajko, Vice City *restauracja "Realistic Steak" w Aldrino *Minigry z poprzednich części GTA i Saints Row na całej mapie (np. bary, molo w Los Santos) *Fotograf samobójca przy wyjeździe z Los Santos *Odciski wielkich stóp w okolicach Mount Chiliad *Wśród wielu gwiazd na niebie parę wyróżniajacych się układa się w logo Rockstar *Basen w kształcie loga Rockstar, Vice City *Sklep z grami Rockstar, Vice City *Plakaty z filmami Candy Suxxx z GTA Vice City rozsiane po całej mapie *Apartament 3c, Vice City *Oaza LeBron Games, położona daleko od Liberty City na morzu *Zestaw 10 wysepek na morzu poza mapą. Na każdej z nich znajduje się strzałka naprowadzająca na następną z nich. Po dotarciu do 10 ta znika, a my lądujemy w wodzie. Obok nas pojawią się strzałki, które pokazują w jedną stronę - tam z wody wynurzy się OLBRZYMI koto-królik, morze w okolicach Stilwater *Napis na największym moście Gant Bridge. Mówi on "There are STILL no Easter Eggs up here. Go away." - nawiązanie do identycznego Easter Egga z GTA San Andreas. Jednakże po wysadzeniu napisu (np. podłożeniem bomby) zniszczy się on, a za nim będzie bardzo dużo jajek wielkanocnych a przy nich znany z serii Saints Row różowy Cabbit. Jajka mogą być zebrane i użyte jako przekąska w menu interakcji. *Co 20 godzin od ukończenia fabuły głównej Los X do gracza zadzwoni nieznany numer. Dzwoniący się pyta "Kuzynie, to Twój kuzyn! Może zabierzesz mnie na kręgle?". Jak można się domyślić - dzwoniącym jest oczywiście Roman Bellic z GTA IV. Każdy protagonista odpowie tym samym pytaniem "Kto dzwoni?". *Niektórzy klienci klubów nocnychczasami mówią ''These whores ain't whores. ''Jest to nawiązanie do cytatu z Saints Row: The Third. *Komputer Kutron 12 000 znajdujący się w niektórych warsztatach - nawiązanie do Kutrona 9000 z uniwersum 3D serii GTA. *Zdjęcia "Love Candy xxx" znajdujące się na niektórych przyczepach w San Andreas *W kasynach na kartach do gry znajdują się artworki z GTA 3, GTA Vice City i GTA San Andreas *Po ukończeniu gry na 100% gracz dostaje koszulkę z napisem ''I completed Los X and all I got was this lousy t-shirt. ''(co jest kłamstwem, bo gracz dostaje więcej niż samą koszulkę) *Jubiler "YEARDLEY DIAMONDS" w centrum handlowym Rockford Plaza *Za kliknięcie "Follow" na Lifeinvaderze pod profilem LeBron Montreal gracz dostaje **szaty Ezio Auditore z Assassin's Creed II **Bluzę Asasyna **ubiór Vaasa z Far Cry 3 **włosy Vaasa **broń "ukryte ostrze" *Za kliknięcie "Follow" na Lifeinvaderze pod profilem LeBron North gracz dostaje **??? *'THE FREEZER: '''nie wiadomo, co to jest. Pojawia się czasami tylko w trybie multiplayer, gdy konsola/lub PC się zawiesi. Na zamarzniętym ekranie pojawi się sylwetka jakiegoś faceta. Mit ten wystąpił już w Saints Row 2 i sami twórcy obu gier nie mają pojęcia, jak naprawić ten problem i skąd się wziął. *Gdy w muzeum w Palmont City za pomocą strzelby lub materiałów wybuchowych zniszczymy drzwi prowadzące na piętro -1 - gdy tam zejdziemy, odnajdziemy postacie z poprzednich części GTA i Saints Row wystawione jako eksponaty, które się poruszają. Są tam CJ, Sweet, Smoke w domu Johnsonów (San Andreas), Tommy, Lance, Ken Rosenberg w willi Vercettiego (Vice City), Roman i Niko na kręgielni (IV), Maria Latore z zakupami z Perseus i Claude z zakupami z Ammu-Nation, a za ścianą Catalina ze snajperką (III), Dexa i Troya robiącego ognisko z ciuchów Vice Kings, Westside Rollerz i Los Carnales (SR1), Carlosa majstrującego coś przy pistolecie (SR2), Pierce'a i Olega grającego w szachy (SR3). Na zapleczu możemy znaleźć Rydera, Little Jacoba i Shaundi z SR2 jarających marihuanę oraz parę zużytych Pyłów Loa. *krzyki przy niektórych budynkach w Steelport *szkielet jakiejś wielkiej ryby na morzach w okolicach Stilwater *statak piracki na morzach w okolicach Stilwater *i wszystkie Easter Eggi z Saints Row 2 *Na klatce schodowej w pewnym bloku w Liberty City można znaleźć od Epizodu III najmocniejszą broń w grze: Piłę (broń z Far Cry 4) *W kominie pewnego domu w Steelport znajdziemy zieloną doniczkę - po tym, jak wejdziemy z nią w interakcję, przeniesiemy się do świata Mario, gdzie możemy wykonać jeden z poziomów